Vegeta and Bra Fanfic
by vegetasqueen1220
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are stuck watching Bra. How much trouble can a 4 year old get into? Read on.
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta and Bra Fanfic  
  
By: Katie Conner and Caitlin Humphreys rated pg-13 disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters blah blah  
  
Vegeta and Goku were perfectly normal guys. They looked at playboys watched lesbian porn and other stuff like that. They never intended to watch a four year old saiyan girl. Bra was your typical toddler. She played with dolls lalalala whatever. Anyway , they never intended on spending a week with her. But after staying with the young saiyan, both of them learned a valuable lesson... little girls are fucking crazy! So here we are the two strongest guys on the planet looking after a small, annoying girl.  
  
"Thank Kami! Its only a week!" Vegeta yelled. Goku and Vegeta were sitting on the living room couch watching some gay show about a dinosaur. "So why are we watching this gay show again." He asked his small daughter sitting right next to him.  
  
"Because." She responded.  
  
"Because why?" he asked her again.  
  
"Cause I like Barney, you dumbass!" she yelled getting annoyed.  
  
"Yea i happen to like him too, ya know." Goku said getting in the argument.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot! Your only here cause your scared to be alone." Vegeta insulted to Goku.  
  
"Hey! Thats not true!" "uh yeah it is!" "ok so maybe it is, but at least I'm here helping you take care of Bra."  
  
"Bra can take care of herself." Vegeta mumbled then began to get up.  
  
" No Vegeta we have to take care of Bra." Goku insisted.  
"Alright fine, but I'm not watching this gay show anymore." He replied then walked off. "No daddy, please stay and watch Barney ...Kakarot is scary." Bra pleaded grasping her dads shirt in her small hand. She looked up at him with the cutest, puppy dog eyes. Vegeta couldn't say no. "Oh alright." He said then sat back down on the couch. Three hours later Vegeta was tired of watching Barney and fell asleep. Goku and Bra were still staring at the TV. "I sure love Barney." Goku burst out. Bra just stared up at the grownup watching Barney. Then she noticed her daddy sleeping. She then got really mad. She jumped on her dad and started screaming and hitting him in the head with a hardback book. "Get up Daddy!!!!" she yelled. Goku was trying to call her off. "No bad doggy Bad ...come on Bra get off." Goku was saying. "Ow ow ow Bra STOP!!.....I'm up....damn kid." Vegeta grunted as his daughter pelted him with a pillow.  
  
"YEA DADDY"S UP!!!!!.....now will you please watch Barney with me....plllleeeeeasssseee." she whined. "Fine whatever." He responded grumpily. Then Barney was finally over. Vegeta yelled, "Thank You Kami!!!" as the theme song ended. "Now i can go train." He finished then walked out the front door. Goku and Bra just stared after him. "NAPTIME!" Goku yelled then picked up Bra tossed her in her bed and ran down the hall. "What about story time?" Bra asked about to cry. Goku ran outside to the gravity machine and barged right in. "HEY VEGETA WANNA SPAR!!" Goku yelled as he entered. "Damnit Kakarot! You scared the shit out of me, barging in like that. I thought it was Chi Chi or something." Vegeta responded.  
  
"Oh sorry, so you wanna spar?" he asked again. "Sure why not." Vegeta responded. Then they started to spar. Bra just laid in bed scared of the boogie monster. So she hopped out of bed and ran down the hall and started making food. By the time she was done the entire house was a wreck. But Bra was satisfied. She then fell asleep on the couch watching one her daddy's tapes. Which was a swimsuit tape. Then Vegeta and Goku finally finished training and walked into capsule corp. "Oh shit!" Vegeta announced. "Whoa, peanut butter." Goku responded looking at the fridge. "Goku where the hell is, Bra?" Vegeta asked him.  
  
"In her room, sleeping." He replied. "Then what the hell did all of this?" Vegeta asked again. Goku just puzzled and tried to think. Then they both heard someone snoring in the living room. It was Bra. She was covered in chocolate. "Holy Shit! Bulma's gonna kill me." Vegeta said, then the phone rang. It must be Bulma checking in.  
  
An: How was that first chap? Sort of long. But pleeezz reveiw. The more reveiws the more new chaps i put up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything, blah blah blah  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Vegeta picked up, "Hello!" he yelled threw the phone trying to keep Bra still. Bra was screaming at the top her lungs. Goku was trying to call her off. "Hun, is everything ok?" she asked. "Yea... everything's fine... we're just playing...uh tag." Vegeta said nervously. "WAAH! Daddy GOKOO IS SCARING ME!!!" Bra yelled. "Was that Bra?" Bulma asked getting suspicious. "Uh that was the TV." Vegeta said letting go of Bra, who ran up the stairs, then fell down. "What was that noise?" Bulma asked again. "That? Uh that was uh the washing machine." Vegeta responded. "Oh, you know how to wash clothes?" Bulma asked knowing he was lying. "Uh yea... what guy shouldn't know how to wash clothes?" Vegeta responded, then sighed, glad he came up with something. "Alright, let me talk to Bra." Bulma replied. Oh shit! Where the hell is she? Vegeta thought. "Uh ok, hold on a sec." He said then laid the phone down. Now where did she go? Vegeta thought as he walked through the living room. He couldn't since her ki, so it was twice as hard to find her.  
  
"Bra...Bra... Where are you? I got a cookie for ya." Vegeta whispered, while looking under the couch. Shit Shit Shit! He thought. He looked around the corner, to see Goku laying on the floor in a daze. "What the Fu" he began then Bra jumped down on his head and started knocking Vegeta in the head, with yet another hard back book. "Ow Bra...son of a bi_ ow...get off." He yelled while grabbing Bra by the collar of her shirt. "Daddy...stop...i was beating you up." She whined. "No shit! Anyway your mom's on the phone and wants to talk to you." Vegeta said dropping his daughter on the ground. "Wow! Really?" she cried and ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hi Mommy!" she screamed through the phone. "Hi Princess. What are you up to?"  
  
"Ah nothing. Just hitting daddy with a pillow, and the kitchen's a mess, and daddy said Shit" she explained to her mother, who was now pissed at what she heard. "What?! Get your father on the phone." Bulma commanded. Vegeta heard the rage of Bulma through the phone. Bra looked up at him, "Here ya go Daddy!" she said then gave him the phone. Vegeta picked it up and answered, "H-hello." He said scared half to death. "Hi Hun! Bra tells me you've been cussing lately and that the kitchen is a complete mess." Bulma said calmly, but sarcastically. "Damn, where'd she hear that from?" Vegeta said. "Listen hear Vegeta! I'm gonna forget what she told me. But you will never curse in front of our daughter, and clean up the kitchen. Do i make myself clear?!" she yelled through the phone. "Uh yes mam." He replied about to piss his pants.  
  
"Good! Now remember that and i call later to check up. Oh and my mom's coming to help with the babysitting, since i can't trust you men with anything. Bye!" she said then hanged up. "whew! That was scary as shi- uh crap." He said noticing his daughter eyeing him closely. "Yay! Grandma's coming. Yay! Yay! Yay!" Bra screamed running through the house maniacally. "Great! Now i have to clean up the kitchen. Hey Kakarot! Get up and help me." Vegeta said then yelling at Goku. "Aw right V-man." Goku said getting up. "Don't call me that." Vegeta commanded. "Right." Goku said while wiping the peanut butter off the fridge. "You know what? Bra made this mess, so she's gonna clean it." Vegeta exclaimed walking out to find Bra.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Dammit, what now?" Vegeta said turning to answer the door. But Bra had beaten him. "Hi Grandma!" Bra said as she opened the door. Damn! Annoying woman's here, just what i need, Mrs. Briefs blabbing all the time about expensive cakes and this and that. Vegeta thought.  
  
AN: well theres the second chap. Tell me what ya think so far and if you have any ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you. 


End file.
